


[Carlos + Max x Lando] Choose me！

by Rinny001



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinny001/pseuds/Rinny001
Summary: 這是一個設定在2021,Carlos已轉隊，同時跟Max爭風吃醋的故事，題外話，聽說當時Carlos被出借雷諾是Max老爸不喜歡Carlos當他隊友？Max老爸最近看紀錄片，覺得蠻可怕的，佩服Max本人還能這麼堅強？
Relationships: Lando Norris & Daniel Ricciardo, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Lando Norris/Max Verstappen
Kudos: 2





	[Carlos + Max x Lando] Choose me！

Lando現在躺在床上，覺得頭有點痛，因為門外聽似有比自己還要幼稚的兩位，但明明比自己還要大的兩個人，正在為今天誰可以跟自己出門而激烈爭辯

「Max,你昨天跟Lando打過遊戲了！所以今天是換我」  
「Carlos,你胡說,你昨天也跟Lando去打高爾夫了！所以按照之前的決議，該換我了！」  
「No,Max no,I don't think so！」  
「Why？！」

Lando聽著越來越激烈的爭吵聲，無奈的從床上爬起，心想『我今天只是要去ＭcLaren開整天模擬器而已阿，而且你們誰也不能跟好嗎』，並將手搭上房門，而當房門打開那一剎那，眼前以迅雷不及掩耳的速度，出現2張熟悉的臉孔，不約而同的在問自己「Lando！You need to decide to who can follow you go to McLaren！」

Lando此刻覺得自己頭更痛了，昨晚不該在晚上出門，還打死不穿外套的，說到底也是眼前這兩位，突然拖著自己出門，說什麼要給自己看看星空夜晚浪漫一下，但昨晚雲層超厚，根本沒有什麼滿天星空，只有滿地寒冷的風！真是氣死了！想到這，Lando嘴角微微勾起，眼睛在兩個著急的臉龐間遊轉，最後默默的笑起來，讓Carlos與Max，突然看的忘記說話，而Lando則趁這時間，一氣呵成的穿上大衣 、帶上口罩、轉開大門，一腳踏上已經在家門口等候，開著寶藍色跑車的Daniel的副駕駛座，在印著Daniel燦爛的大白牙下，Lando對著愣在門口的兩位大喊：「I have decided to Daniel follow me go to McLaren!Because you both aren't McLaren drivers~seeya」

跑車聲外，遙遠的傳來Carlos帶著濃濃西班牙口音的「No!!!!!!!」和Max忿忿摔門而入的摔門聲，而開著車的Daniel則說：「You need to make sure for my safe.」

The end.


End file.
